Day off
by Judai Kun
Summary: Zen and Seven both happen to have a day off work, so Seven bugs Zen until he agrees to go to the amusement park with him. How will their relationship progress by the time they leave the park? (ZenxSeven) 030


Heyyo peeps, I was looking around the mystic messenger fanfictions and was utterly disappointed by the non-existent Seven and Zen shipping T-T. After seeing a few images of this ship I decided that I liked it and found the extreme lack of this ship sad :'(, so I decided that I would be the one to make one or two of this ship 030. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review if ya have the time and thank you for reading.

* * *

Zen was quite happy, he had been working hard all week knowing that today would come. The day he would have a break. He was free to do what he wanted as he wanted and what he wanted to do right now was relax.

And the thing is he would be relaxing, if it weren't for his phone noisily spewing ridiculous sounds. It was the annoying RFA notification sound that would wake him in the middle of the night, only to find Seven saying some ridiculous nonsense that he couldn't comprehend.

He was pretty sure that that it was Seven calling him again. He had received a call from the red haired man about 30 minutes prior to the current call and there was one 5 minutes before that call. He had answered these calls and told Seven that he was having a break and didn't want to be disrupted. This of course didn't stop the man, especially now that he knew that Zen wasn't busy right now.

The silver haired man became fed up with the constant ringing and finally answered the phone angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Zen shouted into the device.

"Aw you sound displeased to hear from me." Seven said childishly. "I just wanna play, no one else is free today."

"What do you want?" Zen repeated calmer, while face palming at this man.

"Weeellllllll, Mary Vanderwood 3rd said that I could have the day off, sooooo I want you to come to the amusement park with me." Seven chirped happily.

"What? The amusement park?" Zen's tone turning enthusiastic, egging the red haired man on.

"That's riiigght!" Seven sang.

"No." The silver haired man dully told the man before hanging up. It wasn't long before the phone started making ridiculous noises again.

"I SAID NO!" Zen yelled.

"C'mon, you're the only one." There was a sniffle as his voice continued. "Everyone is busy and I finally have a day I can hang out." When the crimson eyed man heard the sad tone, he began to feel sorry for the man.

"Okay, I'll go, but when I say I want to go home, you are not to argue with it." Zen told his friend.

"Yay, Zen does love me. I feel so loved." Seven became his usual cheery self.

"W-What?" Zen stuttered. "L-love? I like you as a friend." The man quickly corrected the red haired man, only to get a giggle in reply.

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes!" Seven enthusiastically told the man, before the phone became silent.

It wasn't even 10 minutes, and Seven was already pulled up in front of Zen's house, in a bright red flashy car. Zen opened the door of the car, plopping down on the seat an shutting the door. He turned to Seven only to turn bright red.

Seven was wearing his maid outfit, smiling cheekily at the silver haired man.

"W-WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" Zen questioned loudly.

"Well, I saw on the chat that you thought I looked pretty hot in it, and you are apparently date deprived, so here I am, sexy god Seven, your hot date." Seven replied flirtatiously.

"You are an idiot." Zen told the man, and although he wouldn't say it aloud, he thought Seven look pretty cute.

Seven drove quickly, probably going over the speed limit, and they were at the amusement park in no time. They found a parking space, and Seven confidently stepped out of the car, long red hair blowing out behind him.

Zen watched for a moment, thinking that he looked like a model. Seven caught the red eyed man staring and winked at him. Zen shook his head, ignoring the other male and started walking towards the entry. Seven ran up behind him, hooking his arm through Zen's and clinging to the man, who quickly tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Two adult tickets?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Yes please." Zen replied.

"On a date?" The man asked, smiling at the two.

"That's right." Seven happily announced, his voice becoming feminine, surprising Zen.

They received their tickets, thanking the man and entered the park.

"What was that? I didn't know you could make your voice like that." Zen looked amazed.

"Huh? Oh, I had to learn to do it once when I was doing some work." The red head told his friend.

The two walked around the amusement park checking out what was there before getting on the rides. The moment Zen saw the rollercoaster, he immediately started pulling seven towards it excitedly, not caring about the fact they were holding hands.

"C'mon we have to get front row seat on this." The crimson eyed man told the golden eyed man.

"Ah maybe we should get on it later." Seven told his friend nervously. He liked fast moving things, as long as he was in control of it, one of the reasons he like his cars so much. He was well aware of the fact that he had no control over a rollercoaster.

"What are you scared?" Zen teasingly asked. "The almighty God Seven is scared of a ride."

"I'm not scared." Seven told the man, pouting cutely. He grabbed Zen and dragged him towards the line for the ride. Zen laughed at the man thinking his reaction was cute.

'Wait? Cute? What am I thinking. Sevens a guy. It's just cause of what he's wearing, yeah that's it!' Zen thought to himself.

They quickly got to the front of the line and Zen pulled the red haired male to the front seat. Seven stalled as long as he could. He slipped his wig off, not wanting to lose it while on the ride. He went to the guy watching over the ride, telling him to make sure nothing happened to the wig.

"Seven c'mon, stop delaying, let's just get on." Seven ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Uh, Yeah."

The ride began to start, they slowly went up the long slope. Around halfway up the slope Zen turned to Seven excitedly, only to find him shaking in his seat, gripping tightly to the bars. Tears were pricking the edges of the golden eyes as they looked into the crimson before them.

"Seven, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. Th-The almighty G-God Seven would never be s-scared of this." Seven stuttered his reply.

Zen's heart fluttered, he found it cute that the person before him was trying to act tough. He blushed a light pink as he grabbed Sevens hand. He comfortingly rubbed circles on Sevens hand with his thumb. Seven stopped shaking, blushing slightly.

Then they reached the top of the steep climb. The ground began getting closer. Seven let out a short scream, wrapping his arms around the silver haired man's arm and hugging it close and closing his eyes. Seven peeked out to see if the ride was nearly over only to see a loop. His breathing picked up. Zen saw his reaction, pulling his arm from Sevens tight grip on it and wrapping it around the red heads shoulders. Seven looked up to Zen, eyes wide, cheek red enough to rival his hair.

The went through the loop, at the end of the loop there was a camera, that quickly flashed and caught the riders pictures for them to purchase. It wasn't too long after that the ride came to a stop. Zen help the Seven out of the ride, his legs shaking. He allowed for the hacker the lean against the wall as he retrieved the wig for the man.

The silver haired man led the red head to the booth where they can view their picture on the ride. Zen heart sped up when he saw his picture. Pink dusted his cheeks as he looked over the image of him hugging seven to his side, staring deeply into his eyes, seven blushing wildly while a small smile had made its way to his mouth. Their faces were so close, and although Zen knew that he was of course beautiful in the picture, golden eyed male looked breaking. Hair flowing around his face messily, eyes filled with warmth and a gentle facial expression. It looked as though they had actually been posing for this moment.

"Beautiful." Zen said.

"Yeah, it is a nice photo isn't it." Seven said happily. Zen smiled, of course he hadn't been talking about the photo itself, he was talking of the person in it. The silver haired man was also relieved that seven was back to normal and not completely traumatised.

Seven skipped to the counter to get a copy of the photo. The women supervising the booth stared at their picture, stunned look, as though she had never seen a picture like it. The two males stood there for a moment waiting to catch her attention, but she her eyes didn't budge from the picture. Seven began to pout adorably, getting annoyed by waiting. Zen cleared his throat and the women looked up to the two.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, your picture is beautiful. You two are beautiful. Are you two on a date?" She quickly asked.

"We sure are! And thank you for the complement." Seven enthusiastically said in a feminine tone.

"C-Can we use the picture for advertising purposes?" She asked, eyes shining. "We will pay you of course, but we really needed a good picture for advertising the ride."

The two stood surprised for a moment. Seven quickly thought about it for a moment.

"I'm fine with it." He told her. "Zen?"

"Yeah, its fine." The red eyed man smiled beautifully.

"You are prettier than all of the models I've ever seen." She told Seven. Although he didn't have his wig on, he still managed to look girly. Zen could of course see how feminine the male was, but he could clearly see the masculinity and thought that seven was handsome.

"Thank you, though, Zen here, is an actor and a model, so I'm sure if you guys ever need his help again, you can contact his agency." Seven skilfully promoted Zen, while said man gaped at how he saw the chance and took it. He was always grateful to Seven, as the red hacker had always helped him with promoting himself and if it weren't for seven he may not have had as much work as he has been receiving.

"Wow! I'll get your contact information then sir!" the girl told him. They quickly finished giving Zen's detail, received a copy of the photo each for free and left.

As they were walk Zen admired the picture. Seven quickly put his wig back on, although without a mirror it was quite messy. The silver haired male laughed at the messy look.

"C'mon, sit down over here I'll fix your hair."

"Okay, Thank you." Seven sang happily.

Zen brush his fingers through the back of the wig, straightening the messy tangles that had made their way into the long wig. Then started parting the fringe neatly, his face getting closer and closer as he did so, not even realising it. Seven felt his face heat up, his heart beat accelerating. Soon his gaze upon Zen was met with said males eyes.

"There you look pretty." The Actor announced, making sevens already red face somehow bcaome redder. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before Zen quickly pulled away.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't realise I had gotten so close."

"S'all good, I mean, I look so good it would be hard not to stare." Seven confidently told his friend, although his heart was still beating at a ridiculous rate. "Let's find something else to do!"

As they were walking, many people stopped and stared at them. It wasn't surprising, of course people would be watching them. A few girls began to crowd around Zen, who smiled at them.

"Your Zen right? The actor?" One asked. When he nodded they all squealed in delight, seven had f course been pushed out of the way, which he wasn't too please about.

He took a few steps back from the crowd, as he didn't particularly like being amongst crowds. Though he wasn't pleased that his date had been taken by a mob of girls.

'No, he's not my date. He doesn't like me like that.' Seven thought to himself.

Zen noticed his friend's disappearance, and quickly looked around for him. He saw the boy anxiously watching the pack of girls, like he wanted to go back to Zen, but he didn't want to get near the crowd.

"Sorry ladies, I have to go now. I'm actually here with someone, I can't keep a lady waiting." He told the girls, who allowed for him to get through, still watching him as he walked over to seven.

"Sorry to keep m'lady waiting." Zen told the red head, picking up his hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. All the girls seemed to hype up and start going on social media, posting that Zen had found a girlfriend. They two boys hadn't even walked two steps from the mob of girls when Zen got the notifications, telling him of the quickly spreading rumours about him and his 'girlfriend'. This didn't surprise Zen at all, what did surprise him was the fact that none of them had mentioned the fact that his 'girlfriend' was wearing a maid outfit.

"Okay, so bumper cars?" Seven asked him, while his red eyes were on his phone.

"Uh, yeah sounds good." Zen replied, shoving his phone into his pocket.

They got into the ride and got separate cars. The ride started, Seven skilfully manoeuvred his car though the cars surrounding his own, building speed for when he collided with Zen. The silver haired man was sent into a wall, sevens bubbly laugh made it to Zen's ears, the sound causing the man's heart to flutter. Zen smirked at Seven and began chasing him through the car, colliding with nearly every car in front of him. Seven made it through the crowd of car and got behind Zen and knocked into him again. Zen quickly moved forward as his red haired friend tried to pass him again, hitting him into another. Their laughter filled the area, as they chased each other. The ride ended and they both left the ride, fighting over who got the most hits on each other.

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Seven said pulling Zen towards it.

"Sure!" Zen warmly responded smiling.

They quickly entered, Seven laughing at anything that came to scare them while Zen jumped. The hacker was racing forward eager to see what was next. Zen was getting left behind, he had forgotten how much he didn't like haunted houses. He got closer to Seven, as a creature jumped out, he quickly cringed into sevens side, but pulled away from him quickly. Seven started moving forward again, leaving Zen reaching towards him getting left behind again. The silver haired man reached a hand out to sevens, about to take it but realised what he was doing and pulled away. Of course, he had accidentally brushed against sevens hand, causing the red head to look to him. the golden eyed man smiled gently at him, taking his hand and pulling him along. Feeling the warmth of sevens hand calmed Zen down, making him smile. He really liked the warmth that this hand brought and he didn't want to let go of it. They soon reached the end and found out there was a hidden camera somewhere in there that took their picture.

This picture showed Seven smiling happily, while Zen held his hand tightly and pressed his shoulder into Sevens, his face blushing and his eyes showing that he was comfortable.

"Haha, wow, you were so jumpy." The man at the counter told Zen.

"Oh well, not everyone likes these kinds of things." Seven told the man, his voice ladylike again.

"Well, I see a cute girl seems to like these kinds of things."

"I do indeed." Seven smiled, puffing out his chest as he bragged.

"Maybe you should come with me to an even scarier haunted house." The man leaned in towards seven. Zen didn't like watching this. Seven was meant to be his date.

'Wait. My date? No he's my friend. But he's so cute…No I won't let this guy try and take him.' Zen thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask my girlfriend out. Especially since we are dating." Zen told the man, getting more jealous by the second.

"Well at least I'm not scared of haunted houses." The man said smugly.

"I don't think she would ever want to go out with someone as narcissistic as you." Zen pulled Seven out of the shop.

"Haha, your one to talk about being narcissistic." Seven laughed.

"If you didn't say anything, he never would have gotten like that."

"Are you getting jealous?" Seven asked jokingly.

"Perhaps…I mean, no, of course not!" Zen told the hacker, getting red in the face from embarrassment.

"O-Oh I-I s-see." Seven didn't expect that answer. The silver haired man just basically confessed to being jealous then tried to cover it up. Seven was thrilled. His feelings for Zen may actually be requited.

Zen took Sevens hand, leading him to another ride. Seven happily followed gripping tightly to the actor's hand. He looked up at the sky realising that it had gotten quite late.

"I think we should leave after one more ride, it's getting dark." Seven announced

"Sure." Zen replied, still pulling him along. They soon found themselves in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the Ferris wheel!" Seven exclaimed excitedly. "It's a PURRfect ride to finish with at an amusement park.

"A cat pun? Really?" Zen asked, yet had a smile on his face.

"Oooohh, you're not having an allergic reaction to the word 'cat' today?"

"As long as it's you saying it, I don't think I will have an allergic reaction." The actor chuckled. Before they knew it they were on the ride, climbing slowly to the top of the wheel.

"Oh wow! The stars look even better from up here!" Seven told Zen. The golden eyed man looked down at his watch. "They used to set fireworks off around this time. I wonder if they still so it." His voice sounded hopeful.

Zen watched the other man, watching the skies above, the stars reflecting in his eyes, making them glitter with light. A gust of wind suddenly blew through an opening in their carriage, causing the long hairs of the wig to cover Sevens eyes. Zen reaches forward, grabbing a chunk of the hair in his hands, causing Seven to look at him curiously. With a gentle tug, the wig fell to the ground. The red haired man gave the silver haired a questioning look.

"You look better with shorter hair." Zen began explaining. "People can see your adorable face and beautiful eyes." Zen was blushing, as they shining eyes filled with delight.

"Th-Thank you!" Seven practically sang.

When they reached the very top of the ride it came to a stop. A speaker in their carriage announced, "The fireworks show is about to begin, the Ferris wheel has been halted for the best experience."

The hacker beamed, he was so excited for the fireworks. The first firework flew into the air and burst into many bright colours. Seven and Zen sat close to each other, watching from the best angle the carriage would allow.

"It's so pretty!" Happily thought out loud.

"Yes you are very pretty." Zen said, watching Seven. Hearing these words, the red head turned to the silver haired man, with wide eyes.

Zen gazed into the beautiful pools of gold before his eyes and leaned in. their faces were a hairs width apart, Zen's hands reached to the sides of Sevens face. The man didn't pull away, so he took it as permission to continue.

As the next firework burst, Zen's lips met with Sevens. Seven wrapped his arms around Zen's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. They soon had to part, gasping in air.

"I think I may have fallen in love with you." Zen told the hacker with a smile.

"I love you." Seven informed the actor, smiling and blushing bright red, turning away from Zen and covering his face to try and hide his embarrassment.

Zen pulled his hands away and positioned Sevens face so he was looking him straight in the eyes, then gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Don't hide your adorable face." Zen gave the man a stunning smile, making Sevens heart skip a beat.

"Y-Your right, I wouldn't want to miss a moment of gazing into your beautiful eyes." Seven told him, causing him to blush just as bright as seven.

The fireworks and the ride came to an end, so they made their way to the exit. Seven drove carefully home, although he would usually race around in his car, he decided to drive carefully.

"May I stay at your house tonight?" Zen asked.

"Of course!" Seven chirped happily, while Zen pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

And you guys can imagine what happens next, THE END!

I hope you enjoyed this fic 030, it took so long to write, in fact I wasn't planning on it being this long.

Remember to review and tell me your thoughts :D, I hope to see you guys in some other fic.

Ba bye -.0 *wink*


End file.
